deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TendoTheGamer/One Minute Melee - Kirby vs Pac-Man
Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS ''' '''TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! Battle Dream Land - Green Greens (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvvASKPogKM%7C Kirby Super Star Ultra - Green Greens) Kirby, hero of Dreamland was riding on a Warpstar through Green Greens. He then jumped off in a forest there, upon seeing a piece of cake. He then started inhaling, but suddenly another figure grabbed it and jumped out of the way. This was Pac-Man. Kirby and Pac-Man fought over the cake, and then they both jumped back, prepared to have a fight for it. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0ZOS7ZPevs%7C Super Mario Galaxy - Bowser Jr.'s Boomsday Machine) PREPARE TO FEAST ON THE REMAINS OF YOUR ENEMY FIGHT! 60 SECONDS Pac-Man uses the Pac Dot Shoot, sending several Pac Dots flying at Kirby, who then ate all of them. The Pink Puffball shoots them back at the Yellow Pizza missing a slice, but Pac-Man jumped over the star, and used the Butt Bounce attack on Kirby, sending him flying. Kirby landed, and inhaled a nearby Sword Knight, gaining the Sword ability. 50 SECONDS Kirby slashes beams at Pac-Man, and the beams hit Pac-Man, sending him flying. Pac-Man eats a glowing green Power Berry, turning him into Chameleon Pac-Man, who then extended his tounge to grab Kirby by his foot, and swings around, as Kirby is heard screaming upon being spun. Pac-Man then throws Kirby elsewhere into the forest, and prepares to eat the cake. 40 SECONDS Suddenly, Kirby comes flying through the forest with his Fire Ability, using the Burning dash attack. Seen in the background is a disapoint Smokey the Bear. Kirby hits Pac-Man right before he ate the cake, as Pac-Man lands, eating a Cyan Berry, turning him into Ice Pac-Man. The two then blasted in a clash with fire and ice, which Kirby began to win the clash. 30 SECONDS Kirby then blast Pac-Man with fire, burning him, but Pac-Man flew at Kirby and bites him, and then kicks him away. Both lost their power/ability, and reverted back to normal. Pac-Man eats a metalic berry, turning him into Titanium Pac-Man, as Kirby eats a Knuckle Joe, giving him his Fighter Ability. Kirby dashed at Pac-Man, punching him, but barely budging him back some, as Pac-Man uppercutted Kirby away. 20 SECONDS Pac-Man used the metalic berry power's magnet, bringing Kirby closer and closer..Kirby charged up a Hadouken with his Fighter Ability however, and blast the magnet head on, making the berry's effects go off. Kirby then ran at Pac-Man, releasing several punches on him rapidly, ending with a uppercut, and then jumping up to kick Pac-Man back to the ground. 10 SECONDS The two then used their final trump card. Kirby ate a Bonkers, and became Hammer Kirby, as Pac-Man ate a stone berry, turning him into Boulder Pac-Man. 5 SECONDS Boulder Pac-Man dashed into Kirby, hitting him away into a tree. 4 SECONDS Kirby looked ahead, seeing Pac-Man rolling at him at a fast speed. 3 SECONDS Kirby then raised his hammer up high, as it caught fire. 2 SECONDS Pac-Man then reached Kirby.. 1 SECOND Kirby then releases the finishing strike, hitting Pac-Man away with the burning hammer, as Pac-Man reverted back to normal form. K.O. Kirby then walked back to the cake, and stood there for a second. Two more Kirbies then appeared beside Kirby. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGbPvEbWhrQ%7C Kirby Super Star Ultra - Victory Theme) The three Kirby then did the victory dance, followed by Kirby eatting the cake afterwards. This melee's winner is.. KIRBY! Category:Blog posts